LOVPlus HOTEL
by asakura89
Summary: AU.NanoFate. Struggling new mother in need of financial support. A multi-hotel heir set on revenge, in need of a fake wife. Could new relationships be formed? wounds healed?
1. Chapter 1 Part A

A/N: Once again, AU and OCCness. Also, since it won't show '+' sign on the main title, I've resorted to spelling the plus part out: LOVPlus HOTEL. I know 'LOV' isn't the conventional way of spelling LOVE or LUV (nor does it sound like love. lol.) but I have my reason for it. The 'LOV+' part means more love (or literally 'love more'). The idea was that more love is needed (hence 'LOV' is short on an 'E' and the '+'part signifies increase in love). However, the 'LOVPlus' should still be read as 'LOVE+'. I'm not that good with explanations, hope that made sense ) On to the story then...

A/N2: The story is told from Nanoha and Fate's POV. So to clear up confusions of scene change vs POV change, centered "--" means scene change and a solid line means POV change.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Nanoha characters. All characters belong to their rightful creators.

_BIG thanx to Hitokun for beta-ing!_

**LOV+ HOTEL**

**Chapter 1-Part A**

_On a bright autumn's day, I learnt of the death of my aunt, Youko. As far as my memory goes I've never been close to her. Not because I didn't want to, but because everyone in the family shuns her and my family was no exception. _

_She was the result of my grandfather's affair. _

_At family gatherings, she would always be alone, sitting quietly in the corner of the room or in a place where she would not be in the way of others. Even as a child I was told not to go near her but she was such a gentle soul. Her voice was so soft and soothing. She would always smile when she caught us children spying at her out of curiosity. There was this one time when I approached her. We had talked and joked. She taught me how to make a paper crane and gave me candy as a reward. My dad had found out later, scolded me and forbade me to never go see her again. I must admit my guilt; I never went near her again. It was a promise I kept, but could never understand—this inhuman side to people, even to our own kin. Why would everyone shun her? It wasn't her fault that she was a bastard._

_She was at my college graduation, I saw her faintly in the distance, but she was there, with a gentle smile on her face. She had waved to me and I had wanted to go over and talk to her, but my family had come and dragged me away to celebrate at the last moment. I could only give her a fleeting smile. I regret it deeply now. That was the last time I saw her, four years ago. _

_Now, finally, for once in my life I was free to see her. At her funeral. How ironic. _

_I hate this weak side of me. Why had I never tried harder to befriend her? Why did I bow down to my parents and relatives? I hate myself for always following the wills of my family and not my heart. _

_--_

The moment I stepped through the family house gate, I saw a little girl crouching in the bushes.

"What are you doing there?" I was curious.

She looked up at with her one emerald and one ruby eye, her long blond hair messy. She pointed to a spot in the bush.

I looked to where she pointed. A robin was laying there with one of its wings bleeding. "It's hurt," I noted.

She looked at me sadly.

I couldn't stand such a look from a child. "Do you want me to try and help it?" A glimpse of happiness returned to those eyes. "I'll try to bandage its wing then." I smiled. She was a cute child.

After I bandaged the bird I had asked for her name. She did not answer me. I thought she must be still shy and left to take care of the preparations for Aunt Youko's funeral. She followed me around the family house the remainder of the day.

I later found out that she was Aunt Youko's illegitimate child, Vivio Takamachi.

--

"No, no. I cannot take care of her. Takashi is about to take the high school entrance exams. He could not afford to be distracted now," said Aunt Sora with a frown on her face.

"I'm always away on business trips. A child needs constant care and companionship. I couldn't give her that with me always being away from the house," said Uncle Yuuto with a feigned sad expression.

"I can't either then. We just recently opened a shop. We are too busy running it to think of a kid's needs. I…"

"This is pointless", I thought, a frown on my face. After the funeral everyone sat around to discuss who'll take care of Vivio. _They aren't trying to find ways to help Vivio. They are only stating what they can't do for her. None of them wants anything to do with her. Even though no one said it out loud, they think she is just like Aunt Youko, the child of a whore. Those disgusted looks and frowns they are giving Vivio… They aren't what a six year should be subjected to. Aunt Youko had lived through such an uncaring family, and now, Vivio is faced with the same treatment. It is not right, not fair. She is still family, still blood-related. I wanted to do something._

"Maybe there is an organization that'll take her in?"

"Yeah, some charity organization."

"Something like…."

I took a deep breath and let it out. I slowly stood up from where I was seated. "I'll take care of her." All eyes turned to me. "I'll take care of her." I gave a small smile.

"Nanoha, do you realize what you are saying?" my mom questioned from beside me, deep disapproval on her face. "Taking care of a child is not easy."

"Yes, I know."

"I don't think you are ready to take care of a young child," my father said from across the room, his voice dangerously low.

I ignored his warning voice.

"None of you are willing to take her in, right?"

No one answered. A couple pairs of eyes drifted to stare at the floor.

"There won't be a problem then. I'll be her legal guardian."

"Takamachi Nanoha…" father's voice sounded.

"It's settled then," I said in a firm voice. I walked over to where Vivio was, cowarding in a corner of the room. I bent down and smiled at her.

"I'll be your mama from now, Vivio."

--

_Maybe I was too rash then. But they were going to leave her in an orphanage! I couldn't possibly let that happen. It's true that life has become more difficult now, but if it means giving Vivio a happy childhood, it's all worth it in the end, right? _

"Ah, no!" I shot up from bed, a shrill sound ringing in the background. "I'm going to be late." I scratched the back of my head in frustration as I looked around the room.

Everything has changed so much in a week. Now, a small toy trunk and a kid's chair sit in the corner of the room. The small-sized apartment that I had found adequate for myself now seemed suddenly a bit crowded with the addition of Vivio, especially at night with Vivio's futon laid out. It was almost impossible to get up at night without waking her. Everywhere in the apartment, a touch of juvenile taste was added, a touch of Vivio.

I smiled at the small form cuddled next to me. Overnight, she would always end up rolling onto my futon and sleep close to me. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Vivio." I shook her gently. "Vivio, it's time to get up."

"Um…five more minutes…mama…" My smile widened.

"No Vivio, we really have to get going or Nanoha-mama will be late. You don't want mama to be scolded by that mean man, right?" That got Vivio to sit up, shake her head and rub her eyes in sleepiness. She really was a very obedient and understanding girl.

It was a sunny day outside. The sky was so blue and so high up. A small pull on my arm brought me back to my senses. Right, I have to get Vivio to daycare. "Let's go then, Vivio!"

I was breathing hard. It takes a good fourty-five minutes to go to Vivio's temporary daycare and then backtrack another 15 minutes to get to work. "I'm sorry I'm late." I bowed the moment I got into the staff room.

"I'm glad you at least know you're late," a heavily built man towered over me. A quick peek up at my manager's face confirmed my guess. He was beyond angry at this point. "This is the fifth day in a row that you've come in late. Do you know that there is only five days in a week?"

"I'm so sorry." I meekly said.

"'Sorry' isn't good enough!" His voice rose a good 10 decibels... "This is a world class bakery-café! Time is everything. We are competing against time to bake and sell as much possible here. It is a race!"

"I'm terribly sorry. I know…I'm"

"I know you have a little kid to take care of now, but you have to try harder. There are a lot of people who could replace you, you know."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. If you're late again, you're fired."

He walked away from me.

I've already pushed myself over the limit even before I started. At the moment, even finding a daycare that'll run late into the evening is already stumping me. Am I really unfit to take care of a child right now? No, I have to be strong. Vivio's happiness. Her happiness…

"Cheer up, Nanoha-san!"

It was Subaru. "Boss is just mean to everyone. No one has enough skill to replace you."

"Thanks Subaru. But, I understand what Boss meant. He's right…"

Teana walked up from behind Subaru. "Here. I came across this earlier," she handed me a flyer. "You're looking for a daycare center, right?"

I looked at the piece of paper. It said Testarossa Royal.

"Isn't this a five-star hotel…" I was confused.

"No, look here," Teana pointed to a notice box on the bottom of the flyer. "They just opened childcare centers in all of their hotels. They're taking in children right now. They have evening care and there's one just around the corner here. It has everything you need. Very convenient for you and Vivio."

"Um, wouldn't a five-star hotel be a little expensive…."

"Don't worry about that for now. There is a promotion going on. Just go check first."

* * *

_As far as I can remember, I've always been studying and learning. No, it isn't because I like to learn. It's because everything is for the day of my revenge. _

_It was a dry summer day that I learned of the death of my father, Seto Testarossa. They say it was an accidental warehouse fire caused by someone carelessly dropping a non-fully extinguished cigarette butt and that father was just unfortunately caught up in it, but I knew it wasn't merely an accident. Those corrupted bastards at the Japanese branches. They will pay, they will pay for all the sadness they've caused me. Losing my only true friend... All those unpleasant childhood memories…_

"So they're opening childcare centers now," I said in a faked amused voice, looking at the flyer in my hand.

"Yes, Fate-sama," Chrono, my personal secretary reported next to me. "Apparently the branches are a bit tight on money at the moment."

"Tight on money my ass, Alicia has been giving them enough founding each year," I said darkly.

Chrono gave me a frown. "Please remember not to openly show your dislike for them in public. The plan…"

"I know," I said while dismissing the matter with a wave of a hand. "I won't jeopardise this once in a life time opportunity." I gave him an appreciative look. "Thanks for going along with it, Chrono."

"I'm not saying I think it's the best choice of action, but that is what best buddies do for each other, right." He gave a small smile.

I nodded silently. He was a loyal person alright, always helping me. But that's as far as our relationships goes. He believes that he's my best friend, but I see him only as a useful ally. I might have been using him, but it's not my problem whom he places his trust in. Either way, personal relationships are the least bit of my worries right now. I have a bigger goal to fulfill. "How is everything going?"

"Everything is going as planned. I've gone ahead and spread false rumours of you to the board members as requested."

"Good," I looked out of the tinted limousine window. "And the 'my wife' part?"

"Um, it's a bit difficult…"

I gave him a sideways glance.

"I'm still working on it." He lowered his head.

_Um, this might be a bit of a flaw in the plan. Nothing a bit of money couldn't do, right?_

I sighed. "Increase the contract money if you have to, I don't care how much, as long as the plan goes smoothly."

The limousine slowed down. We've arrived at the hotel branch head office.

"But, Fate, this isn't about money. It's about…"

I stepped out of the limousine. "Let's go, Chrono. We don't want the gentlemen to wait too long now." I smirked. _Just you wait; I'll catch all of your rat tails. _

Chrono followed behind me without a further word.

The weather was warm today. I looked up at the sunny sky and my heart soared.

_Is something good going to happen today?_

**TO BE CONT'D...**

**Comments? Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 1 Part B

A/N: Wow, sixteen reviews for only a first chapter! Thank you for all the support everyone. I'll try my best to keep this interesting.

A/N2: The story is told from Nanoha and Fate's POV. So to clear up confusions of scene change vs POV change, centered "--" means scene change and a solid line means POV change.

_Beta-ed by Hitokun :)_

**LOV+ HOTEL**

**Chapter 1-Part B**

Oh no. I can't believe it. How can I possibly be late for my first-time meeting interview at the daycare center? I'd even got off work early to get there before seven. It'll be closed by the time I get there. No, I'll just go check. There might still be someone there.

The daycare center was indeed closed. But what did I expect? It was already eight. _Stupid traffic accident._ No, I mustn't blame it on someone else's misfortune. I let out a sigh and turned to leave the building. I still have to pick up Vivio at Subaru and Teana's place. They were nice enough to have Vivio wait for me at their place. Even if I did make it, the caring fee is still too expensive. I might be okay for a few weeks, but this daycare isn't a place Vivio can be for long. I sighed again. I mustn't be disheartened; there must be a perfect daycare out there.

"Are you alright, miss?"

A voice stopped me as I was about to go out the lobby door.

I turned to see who had spoken. A dashing, blond-haired woman wearing a black business suit greeted my sight.

"Do you need help with anything?" She continued, a pleasant smile was on her face. The smile was warm, but there was something wrong with it…something that I just couldn't quite place. Her voice was a bit husky but pleasant nonetheless.

"Um, no. I'm just here for the uh…daycare interview," I smiled. "But I seemed to have missed it..." I played with my fingers in embarrassment. I looked elsewhere, suddenly becoming very self-conscious under her stare.

"The daycare will be open tomorrow. You are more than welcome to come back again."

"But today was the last day for the promotional rate. The rate here is too expensive for me to afford. Even with the promotion, it still is a bit…but Vivio…"

"…"

"Ah, I'm sorry!" I suddenly realized my senseless mumbling. "I shouldn't have said all that nonsense. Sorry for troubling you. Nya haha…"

The smile on her face widened and she shook her head, "No, it's quite alright. I understand. It is a bit expensive. If I may ask, are you having financial troubles?"

"Um, a bit." I said quietly, looking at the floor uncomfortably.

"I see. Do you have your application here?"

"Yes…" I showed her the papers in my hand.

"Good," she took them from me and quickly glanced at it. Was that a smirk I saw on her face? "I'll make sure you get in with a promotional discount. You can have your child here starting tomorrow."

"Uh?" I was shocked.

"I'll take care of it," she smiled again. There was an unhealthy gleam in those burgundy eyes.

"T-Thank you…?" I said, a bit uncertain.

"Good evening to you then, miss." She bowed.

"Um, same to you." I quickly bowed as well. I was still in a bit of a daze. _Just who was she? _

I watched as she got into a limousine and left. _Is she trustworthy?_

_But she seemed like a nice person, didn't she? _

* * *

Pretending to be who you are not is annoying. It was tiring to pretend to be asleep during the board meeting. "Late night with my wife" was my excuse. I had to fight back a smirk at that. The ring on my finger is fake. Just like the rest of my upfront. Those old fools couldn't see through my lies at all.

But my back is so stiff now. I sighed, glaring at the stack of stats that Chrono had brought to me after the meeting. I wasn't the only one good at lying. They were lying right through their teeth. I chuckled; they were even lying to each other… I stifled a yawn.

_Maybe should call it a day? _

It was a long day after all coming here right after arriving in Japan. Supposedly, I arrived early yesterday morning, but I was delayed with last minute preparations and meetings at the American branch.

I shuffled the stats paper a bit. Putting them in odd orders to seem like I didn't understand what I was seeing. Then I put a couple of sports and hobby magazines on the table in a stack and left the office.

As I came out into the lobby, I saw a long haired brunette pacing around and looking a little lost. It wasn't my business, but as this was my hotel and I didn't want my hotel's reputation to be totally ruined, I slowly approached her.

"Are you alright, miss?" I asked, putting on the most charming smile I could muster. "Do you need help with anything?" She had turned to face me. Not bad looking. _Large sapphire eyes. Seemed a bit tired and troubled though. Financial issues? _

"Um, no. I'm just here for the uh…daycare interview." She smiled.

_Cute smile._

"But I seemed to have missed it…" She started twirling her fingers. _A bit on the shy side…but cute._

"The daycare will open tomorrow. You are more than welcome to come back again." I suggested.

"But today was the last day for the promotional rate. The rate here is too expensive for me to afford. Even with the promotion, it still is a bit…but Vivio…"

_So she does have financial issues. She's decent I guess…_

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Her sudden sharp voice brought me back from my muse. _Ouch._ A slight headache is starting at the back of my head. _I should really go home and sleep._ "I shouldn't have said all that nonsense. Sorry for troubling you. Nya haha…" She said while waving her hands frantically in front of her.

_She is cute, a bit shy, a bit clumsy…she's the one then…_ The smile on my face widened. I shook my head. "No, it's quite alright. I understand. It is expensive." Just to be sure I added, "If I may ask, are you having financial troubles?"

"Um, a bit," she answered, eyes downcast.

_She should be easy to convince then._ "I see. Do you have your application here?"

"Yes…" She held up the papers in her hands.

"Good." I took them from her and gave it quick peak. _Single. Perfect._ A smirk formed on my lips but I quickly recovered with a smile. "I'll make sure you get in with a promotional discount. You can have your child here starting tomorrow."

"Uh?"

"I'll take care of it," I assured her and smiled again.

"T-Thank you?"

"Good evening to you then, miss." I bowed and left.

Chrono was already waiting outside inside the limousine. I got in.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had an interesting encounter."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? You do seem to be in a better mood now. What happened?"

"I am in a good mood. I think I've just found myself the perfect candidate to be 'my wife.'"

"You mean that woman in the lobby?"

"Yes, here." I handed him her application. "Do a background run on her."

"Takamachi Nanoha…Are you sure about this?" A sceptical look was on Chrono's face. "If she was there for the daycare then that means she has a kid. I didn't mention a kid to the board members…"

"It doesn't matter. We can just keep it a secret. She's in need of money. She'll be an easy target." I smirked.

A frown appeared on his face. "I'm hoping you haven't been blinded by your revenge, Fate. You are being inhumane. Her feelings and needs should be considered as well."

"Yeah, sure." I looked out the window. "I'll keep your advice in mind." My thoughts were a mile away already. He wouldn't understand this anxious feeling bubbling inside of me since the moment I stepped onto Japanese soil. _I've waited long and hard._ The limousine was going through a tunnel. From the reflection on the glass, I caught him staring hard at me, the frown on his face deepening. Then he sighed and looked out the other window.

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into, Fate…"

**-End of Chapter 1- (****To Be Cont'd...)**

**Review? I do love reviews and constructive comments ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: thanks for all the reviews. I know my chapters are short. I take a long time to update, but thanks for still sticking with it. So then, the long awaited 2nd chappie..._

__

A/N2: The story is told from Nanoha and Fate's POV. So to clear up confusions of scene change vs POV change, centered "--" means scene change and a solid line means POV change.

_BIG THANX to Hitokun who has agreed to be the beta for this story! Chapter 1 has been beta-ed._

**LOV+ HOTEL**

**Chapter 2**

"Takamachi Nanoha…." I lazily listened to Chrono's information as I sat in my comfy leather chair. "She is 25, currently working at a bakery-café as one of the chief bakers at Hana Café. She is single and has never married.

"So she had an illegitimate child…" I commented absent mindedly. She didn't seem like the type though. _Appearances can be deceiving I guess._

"The child is illegitimate, yes," Chrono frowned at me, "but she isn't Takamachi-san's child. Her name is Vivio Takamachi. Six years old. Her mother, Youko Takamachi passed away a month ago in a car accident. From what I gathered, Youko Takamachi is also an illegitimate child of the family. An outcast of the family but is still nonetheless Nanoha-san's blood-related aunt. Anyways, Nanoha-san is currently the legal guardian of her. Although she is technically Vivio's aunt, she wrote down on the application as her mother.

"I see…That's enough for now, Chrono. Good work," I said, standing up from my comfy leather chair.

"But-" Chrono started.

"That's good enough for now. I'll have a read of the rest later." I think I might have said it a bit too unconvincingly, because he gave me a reluctant nod. And, if my hearing was as keen as it used to be, I also heard a long sigh from him. "I'll give it a read when I have a bit more time on hand. You know, after I've more grasp on the finances and such here first," I repeated, trying to convince him of my sincerity.

I added a reassuring smile. "Now, do you mind helping me setup a meeting with Miss Takamachi today, please?" I walked towards the door. I was going to inspect the hotel and check up on my fellow staff, or rather, my preys.

"Yes, of course, Fate-sama," Chrono answered in a flat tone and placed the file silently on my desk.

"Thank you, Chrono." I had noted his disapproval but I could care less about his concerns. I walked out of my office without a second glance in his direction.

* * *

As the blond had promised, the caretakers took in Vivio gladly without any fuss. It's as if I had made it to the interview yesterday.

_I wonder if the person I met yesterday is some kind of influential character here or something. She is such a kind person too. Maybe I'll run into her again today. Could it be possible that she works at the daycare?_ I thought happily as I walked (I think I might have bounced a bit too) into the hotel lobby to pick up Vivio. I've somehow managed to convince my boss to let me go early again today, so that I wouldn't be late picking up Vivo on her first day at the daycare.

I had promised Vivio this time would be different, that I wouldn't be late anymore, so that she wouldn't have to wait outside a closed daycare center ever again. She was really happy to hear the news. I think she is afraid that the caretakers might be angry at her because of my constant tardiness to pick her up. I don't want her to feel insecure. Oh, I've tried. I've _really_ tried, but with my constant promise breaking and the constant changing from one temporary to another temporary daycare center, I couldn't help but be afraid that Vivio would start to lose faith in adults, or more importantly, lose faith in me.

She still trusts me, I think. She still calls me "mama". _But wait, that doesn't have anything to do with trust and security, does it?_ Oh, I'm not good with this! I might've bitten off more than I can chew. My world has changed 180 degrees and it's only been a week since I agreed to take Vivio in.

_I'm totally lost! Dad was right. I wasn't ready to take care of a six year child. Is this what Aunt Youko had to go through? The life of a single mother?_

My thoughts came to an abrupt halt as I walked into the lobby to see Vivio sitting rigidly next to a blue-haired man dressed in grey suit.

Was Vivio in trouble?

I hurried my footsteps toward them.

* * *

I looked at the brunette sitting opposite to me. She fidgeted slightly with her hands. "Takamachi-san, I hope you are happy with the arrangement at the daycare center and that Vivio is content with its treatments."

" Yes, everything is fine. I can't express how thankful I am for your help. I thank you again." Nanoha bowed hastily, once again.

"You don't have to be so thankful. Such matters are hardly anything to be mentioned. Everyone needs a helping hand sometimes," I said with a charming smile, not meaning what I really said about the latter. There are hardly any good people out there helping others without some sort of ulterior motive or benefit in mind. "So surely, you wouldn't refuse to do me a favour?"

"A favour?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. " Well…if I could do it, then I would, but there's hardly anything I think I'm able to do that you couldn't already…" She gave me a quick glance. "I mean, if I could help, I would definitely, gladly try. Your kindness is much appreciated and if there is anything I could do to repay you. I'm definitely willing to-" She paused, as if realizing that she was rambling on.

"Um, I simply meant if I'm capable of it, then I would definitely help you…" She finished meekly, cheeks slightly flushed.

I chuckled lightly, amused by her flustered muttering. "I take that as a yes then." I laid the contract sheets down on the coffee table.

"The favour then is please be my wife for a year…"

* * *

It turned out that I was wrong about Vivio getting in trouble on her first day of daycare. When I was close enough, the man smiled, extended his hand for a shake and introduced himself as Chrono, Fate's secretary. Presumably, I took it that Fate was the kind blond lady who helped me yesterday. He said Fate wanted to meet me to discuss something important. After her help with Vivio, I couldn't possibly refuse and he had said it was important. So, I accepted. I was then driven to a large house in the suburbs.

_I thought Fate had wanted to discuss some important documents I need to fill for Vivio, I was wrong about that too, VERY wrong. Nothing, nothing in my life experience could have prepared me for what the blond sitting across from me had just proposed to me. It wasn't only that. I had never expected such an outrageous request to come from someone who, up to that point in time, I considered to be nice and caring and still hoped to be. (I mean, how many people are asked by an almost total stranger to be her TEMPORARY wife for a year as a favour? Fake marriagetrouble and something is amiss) _

"Your…wife?" I stuttered, lost and not believing my understanding. _Maybe it meant something else?_

"Yes. My wife." She confirmed with a smile. "You are in need of financial support, yes?"

"Yes. But-"

"Then, it's perfect. It's a win-win situation." She nodded in acknowledgement. "I will also offer you one million dollars, not yen, in exchange for you being my wife for a year."

"But a marriage is more serious than-"

"Of course, I realize the importance of the situation. This contract here, outlines everything we've discussed." She gestured to the documents on the coffee table.

I stared at the papers. I wasn't sure if I was more disappointed or saddened by her thoughts. Her views…She thinks that money can buy a marriage. Marriage is a serious matter. It comes with responsibilities and commitment. It's because of people like her, who take marriage as a joke, that lives like Aunt Youko's and Vivio's are tainted. A hint of anger burned up in me. _It is_ people like her who made Vivio orphaned and unloved!

"I can't."

"Pardon?" She seemed surprised.

_Was she actually expecting a 'yes'?_ The thought turned up my sudden anger up a notch.

"Was the contract price not good enough? I can increase it to 2 million. One million for each of you."

"I said I refuse." My internal furnace was heating up.

"Then how about three…"

"No!" I've reached my limit. I shot up from my seat. "No, this isn't about money! We are talking about marriage here, are we not? I won't allow Vivio to undergo the experience of being in another loveless family. Marriage requires care, probably more care than what you're capable of. It's an emotional matter. This isn't physical like one of your business contracts!"

"I see." She reclined back.

The expression on her face gave me a start. There was no longer a smile on her face. Instead, it was devoid of any feeling. _The chilling look she gave me. Her cold exterior…was that what she's really like? And the glimmer in her eyes…_ Then I realized the reason behind my discomfort with her smile yesterday. It was a smile that didn't reach her stone cold burgundy eyes. There was no warmth in her eyes, only indifference.

"Well then. You do realize that with my connections, life could become either much easier or much harder for you, right?"

"Is that a threat?" The flame sparked again.

"No, I was merely stating a fact." She shrugged. "It is your loss. However, if you do reconsider the proposal, you can contact me whenever you like." She putted her business card on the table.

_She is such a hopeless case!_ "I suppose we are finished here then? Excuse me." I snatched the card from the table and stormed towards the door before I allowed myself to just yell some sense into her confident self. However, as I reached for the doorknob, some unknown force made me voice my thoughts.

"Blackmailing doesn't seem like you. I thought you were different," I said softly. "Whatever your reasons are, it doesn't justify a pretend-marriage."

I turned the knob and exited the room.

The door clicked silently shut behind me.

* * *

"Pardon?" I was slightly surprised by the brunette's reply and quite unable to believe what I'd just heard. After all, we are talking about one million dollars here as well. "Was the contract price not good enough? I can increase it to 2 million. One million for each of you."

"I said I refuse." She repeated, voice sounding strained.

_Okay, maybe she isn't such an easy target after all… I thought she was in a financial crisis._ Is she being greedy? More money then? "Then how about three…"

"No!" She brutally interrupted my negotiation. "No, this isn't about money! We are talking about marriage here, are we not? I won't allow Vivio to undergo the experience of being in another loveless family. Marriage requires care, probably more care than what you're capable of. It's an emotional matter. This isn't physical like one of your business contracts!"

I must say I was startled by her outburst. Of course I didn't show my surprise though. Instead I said "I see," and leaned back into the couch and looked at her in wonder. _Was this really the seemly weak and clumsy woman I met yesterday and only moments ago still was? Did I misjudge her character? And what is this business with Vivio and me being an uncaring person? I'm trying to help them here, for god's sake! If generosity doesn't work on her, then I'll try the more harsh approach. _

"Well then. You do realize that with my connections, life could become either much easier or much harder for you, right?" I coolly stated, hoping it would make it clearer for her to realize her current situation and stop being so stubborn. It is a good opportunity for her and I am in desperate need of a "wife".

"Is that a threat?" She immediately shot back heatedly.

"No, I was merely stating a fact." _Still a no go. This is not good. I need a "wife"._ Not wanting to seem like I'm the one begging her to be my pretend-wife, I shrugged. "It is your loss. However, if you do reconsider the proposal, you can contact whenever you like." I slide my business card across the table.

The look she gave me was almost murderous and most definitely exasperated. As to why, I was baffled. For a second there, I thought for sure that she was going to go straight out and yell at me. I was truthfully a bit scared.

She took a slow breath. "I suppose we are finished here then? Excuse me." Snatching the card off the coffee table, she briskly walked toward the door, but at the door, she suddenly turned to look at me. "Blackmailing doesn't seem like you. I thought you were different," she said softly. "Whatever your reasons are, it doesn't justify a pretend-marriage."

_Was that sympathy in her eyes?_ Before I could confirm it, she left.

I stared at the door absently. _I thought you were different._ The phrase repeated in my head. I frowned. Who is she to judge my character? And what does she mean by "different". Suddenly, I seemed to mind a lot what she thought of me. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. _Yes, what did she think of me as? …Why do I even care? _I stood up and walked toward the window, looking as the black car pulled away from the house, exiting through the gates. _She mentioned being caring, and Vivio… _

An idea struck me. Maybe I didn't do my research correctly. I tried to convince the wrong person! I should have started with the kid. _Yes, that could work…_

Earlier concerns forgotten, my thoughts once again returned to my determination for revenge.

**-End of Chapter 2 - (To Be Cont'd...)**

**So, how was it? I do very much like reviews and comments :)**


End file.
